Seth Ignis
History: Seth has hosted Ra since birth. Ra sensed a great power in him and decided to guide him through life. Seth's parents died when he was 3 years old. From that point on, he began having conversations with Ra. Ra acted as a father to Seth. At age 9, he began his magical training. He first conjured fire at 10. From that point on, he focused his training on Fire Magic. Seth came to know it was Ra inside his body when he turned 14. They are now quite close friends. Ra has helped Seth through several magical problems. Everytime they go on an adventure together, Seth learns even more about his magical abilities. Powers and Abilities: Fire Elementalist: Seth is a master Fire magician. He invented the technique known as, Fire Whips. This means the magician whields long whips made of fire that he can use to strike enemies or wrap aroud them and brun them until they are defeated. As a Path of Ra follower, Seth has always excelled in fire magic. Path of Ra Combat Magic: '''Seth can channel the Path of Ra to summon a combat avatar of Ra. Ra's combat avatar is quite similar to that of Horus. The main difference is that Ra's combat avatar doesn't wield a sword. He can shoot fire balls and create several different fire entities such as: Fire Walls, Fire Whips, etc. '''Falcon Morph: '''Seth can transform into the animal that represents Ra, the falcon. He can remain a falcon for a period of 5 minutes. After this designated time, he must wait at least 5 more minutes to become a falcon once again. This was the first power he discovered. Eye of Ra '''Enhanced Abilities: '''As the Eye of Ra, Seth has all of his previous abilities. However, they are greatly strengthened due to the greater presence of Ra. His fire magic has become some of the most reknowned in all the Nomes. He is particularly improving in combat magic. He has greater control over his combat avatar and can summon it at any given moment. '''Sun Blaze: A technique developed after becoming the Eye of Ra. Seth can summon a very large ball of fire and explode it defeating every opponent in sight. His allies remain unharmed. Magical Weapons: ' ' Staff of Ra: He recieved the staff directly from Ra. He learned most of magic with internal training as he hosted Ra. Ra would teach him from inside his mind. Once he mastered the skills of fire magic and combat magic, Ra gave Seth his own Staff of Ra. Seth uses the Staff to summon Ra's combat avatar. He can also shoot fire out of the tip of his staff.' ' '''Khopesh: '''Seth has developed a quite interesting technique of using his khopesh. He can shoot fire out of it and set the blade of the khopesh on fire the burn his opponents with. He made his own khopesh using skills he learned by training with Ra. Ra taught Seth how to create several weapons. Trivia: *Seth is the first person to host a god since birth. *He is also the first person to be trained in the magical ways by a god. In his case, Ra. *Seth is a world reknowed fire magician. Category:Elementalists Category:Path of Ra